Coldplay
Coldplay es una banda inglesa, que abarca géneros como el britpop, piano rock y rock alternativo. Formada en el año 1997 en Londres, está conformada por el vocalista, pianista y guitarrista Chris Martin, el guitarrista Jonny Buckland, el bajista Guy Berryman, el baterista Will Champion y Phill Harvey. Coldplay consiguió reconocimiento internacional con el lanzamiento de su single Yellow en el año 2000, seguido por el éxito de su álbum debut, Parachutes. Por sus primeros trabajos, Coldplay fue a menudo comparado con bandas como Radiohead y U2, así como también con A-ha habiendo citado a este último como una influencia que han tenido desde muy jóvenes (miembros de la banda colaboraron en mas de una ocasión con Magne Furuholmen (uno de los miembros de A-ha ). Desde el lanzamiento del álbum debut de la banda, Parachutes, Coldplay ha tomado diversas influencias, incluyendo a Echo and the Bunnymen y George Harrison en A Rush of Blood to the Head (2002) y a Johnny Cash ,Kraftwerk y Depeche Mode en X&Y. Coldplay ha apoyado activamente a varias organizaciones, como a Oxfam, en su campaña Make Trade Fair, y a Amnistía Internacional. También se ha hecho presente en varias obras de caridad como Band Aid, Live 8 y el Teenage Cancer TrustPinion, Simon (2003). [http://www.indielondon.co.uk/music/mu_coldplay_TCT03_rev.html (Inglés) "Coldplay help put a smile on the Teenage Cancer Trust's face"] Indie London. Historia Formación y primeros años (1997-1999) Los miembros de la banda se conocieron en la University College de Londres en septiembre de 1997. Chris Martin y Jonny Buckland fueron los primeros integrantes de la banda y jamás se imaginaron que llegarían a ser una de las mejores bandas del mundo.Ellos estuvieron planeando hacer una banda en todo lo que quedaba del año. Chris pensó al principio en hacer una banda llamada Pectoralz. Entonces, Guy Berryman cumplió los requisitos y se unió a la banda ese año. Para 1997, Coldplay tocaba en pequeños clubes en Camden. Deseando tener más libertad creativa, Chris decidió hablarle a su amigo Phil Harvey para que trabajara como manager de la banda. Éste ayudó a la banda a obtener fondos para grabar su primer álbum. Harvey trabajó con la banda hasta la realización del álbum debut Parachutes. Para el 8 de enero de 1998, Coldplay completó su formación, al unirse Will Champion. Él sabía tocar el piano, la guitarra y el bajo, y aunque no sabía tocar la batería, aprendió rápidamente. Para ese entonces, tocaban bajo el nombre de "Starfish". Tomaron el nombre Coldplay de un amigo mutuo,Tim Crompton. Tim decidió no utilizar más aquel nombre ya que éste era muy deprimente. Al mismo tiempo se le ofreció a Tim Rice-Oxley ser el pianista de Coldplay, pero él lo rechazó porque estaba comprometido con Keane. El 18 de mayo de 1998 la banda grabó 500 copias del EP Safety, los cuales mayoritariamente fueron regaladas a compañías discográficas, familiares y amigos, y sólo 50 copias salieron a la venta. En diciembre, Coldplay firma con la discográfica Fierce Panda. El resultado fue el lanzamiento del EP Brothers and Sisters, que fue rápidamente grabado en cuatro días de febrero de 1999. El lanzamiento oficial fue en abril, con sólo 2.500 copias. El interés en la banda fue creciendo lentamente a través del Reino Unido, ayudado por su rotación en la BBC Radio 1 por el DJ Steve Lamacq. En la primavera de 1999, Coldplay firma un contrato por cinco discos con la discográfica Parlophone. Después de hacer su primera aparición en el Festival de Glastonbury, la banda fue a los estudios para grabar su tercer EP titulado The Blue Room. Este disco fue lanzado en octubre con 5.000 copias puestas a disposición para el público. Las grabaciones del EP The Blue Room fueron complicadas. Martin echó a Champion de la banda, pero luego se reconciliarían, debido a que esto ocasionó que Martin (un autoproclamado no bebedor ni fumador) empezara a beber alcohol. Luego de esto la banda empezó a trabajar en sus diferencias y poner una serie de reglas que mantendrían al grupo unido. Primero, la banda declaró que serían uno para todos y todos para uno; Coldplay sería una democracia, y las ganancias serían repartidas de igual manera entre sus integrantes, tomando el ejemplo de bandas como a-ha, U2 y R.E.M.. Segundo, la banda despediría a todo aquel que consumiera drogas duras. Parachutes (1999-2000) En noviembre del año 1999, Coldplay focalizó sus esfuerzos en su álbum debut. La banda pasó el Año Nuevo completando las canciones "Yellow" y "Everything's Not Lost". Ellos también tocaron en el Carling Premier Tour de la NME. Después de lanzar tres EPs sin ninguna canción exitosa, Coldplay marcó su primer sencillo Top 40, "Shiver". Lanzado en marzo de 2000, el sencillo ocupó un modesto #35 y marcó la primera aparición para la banda en MTV. Junio del año 2000 fue un momento crucial en la historia de Coldplay. La banda se embarcó en su primera gira importante, que incluiría un triunfante regreso a Glastonbury. Más notablemente, la banda lanzó el exitoso sencillo "Yellow". La canción se ubicó #4 en el UK Singles Chart y puso a la banda en el consciente de la gente. Coldplay lanzó su primer álbum de larga duración llamado Parachutes, lanzado en Julio del 2000, que debutó #1 en el Reino Unido. Junto con muy buenas críticas, Parachutes fue a veces criticado por parecerse con los discos The Bends y OK Computer, ambos de Radiohead. "Yellow" y "Trouble" ganaron popularidad en la radio en los dos lados del Atlántico. Parlophone originalmente predijo ventas de 40.000 unidades de Parachutes; pero para Navidad, solamente en el Reino Unido habían vendido ya 1.6 millones de copias. Parachutes fue nominado para el Mercury Music Prize en septiembre de 2000. Habiendo tenido éxito en Europa, Coldplay se embarcó a Norteamérica. Parachutes fue lanzado en Noviembre de 2000. La banda empezó una gira por clubes de Estados Unidos, comenzando con un show en Vancouver, Canadá, gira que fue compartido con apariciones en diversos programas de televisión como Saturday Night Live y Late Night with Conan O'Brien. El álbum tuvo un modesto éxito, y fue certificado con disco de doble platino en los Estados Unidos. También recibió buenas críticas por parte de los críticos estadounidenses, ganando el Grammy al Mejor Álbum Alternativo en el 2002. A Rush of Blood to the Head (2001-2004) Coldplay regresó a los estudios de grabación en Octubre de 2001 para trabajar en un segundo álbum. Con mucha anticipación, lanzaron su segundo álbum en agosto del 2002: A Rush of Blood to the Head. La canción inaugural del álbum, "Politik", fue escrita días después de los Atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001. El álbum generó sencillos populares, como "In My Place", "The Scientist" y "Clocks". Coldplay salió de gira durante junio de 2002 a septiembre de 2003, visitando los cinco continentes, incluyendo apariciones en los festivales de Glastonbury, V2003 y Rock Werchter. Muchos de sus actos tenían un sofisticado sistema de luces y pantallas individualizadas como en el Elevation Tour de U2. Aprovechando la gira, grabaron un CD y DVD en vivo, Live 2003, en Sydney, Australia. Una nueva canción llamada "Moses", se puede encontrar en esa compilación. En noviembre de 2003, ellos fueron nombrados por los lectores de la revista Rolling Stone como mejor artista y banda del año. Al mismo tiempo Coldplay hacía un cover de la canción de The Pretenders "2000 Miles", que se podía bajar desde su sitio oficial. Fue la canción más bajada de internet del año en el Reino Unido, y las ganancias por ello fueron destinadas a algunas campañas de caridad. A Rush Of Blood To The Head ganó dos premios Grammy en el 2003, y en los premios Grammy del 2004, Coldplay ganó con su canción "Clocks", el premio de Grabación del Año. El álbum fue también nombrado en la lista de los mejores 500 álbumes de la historia, hecha por la revista Rolling Stones, ocupando la posición número 473. X&Y (2004-2006) Durante el 2004, Coldplay se tomó un descanso para trabajar en su tercer álbum. En mayo, Coldplay les hizo una broma a sus fans con una nueva canción y un video en su página oficial para celebrar el nacimiento de Apple, la hija de Chris Martin con su esposa, la actriz estadounidense Gwyneth Paltrow. El famoso productor George Martin presentó este promo como Coldplay y su productor Ken Nelson actuando como The Nappies, un satírico conjunto de rap/glam rock. Chris Martin dijo que la música había sido inspirada por Jay-Z. El tercer álbum de Coldplay, X&Y, fue lanzado el 6 de junio de 2005 en el Reino Unido. El álbum se convirtió en el más vendido del año 2005, alcanzando ventas por sobre los 8.3 millones de copias en el mundo entero. El primer sencillo del álbum, "Speed of Sound", hizo su aparición comercial en la red y en la radio el 18 de abril y fue lanzado en CD el 23 de mayo de 2005. El álbum debutó como número uno en 28 países a lo largo del mundo y fue la segunda venta más rápida de álbumes en la historia del Reino Unido, por debajo del Be Here Now de Oasis. Dos singles más fueron lanzados ese año: "Fix You" en septiembre y "Talk" en diciembre. En mayo de 2006 la banda lanzó "The Hardest Part" en varios países fuera del Reino Unido. A pesar del éxito comercial, la reacción de los críticos de música hacia X&Y no fueron tan buenas ni tan unánimes como los dichos hacia A Rush of Blood to the Head. En febrero de 2006, Coldplay ganó los Brit Awards al mejor álbum y al mejor single. En su discurso de agradecimiento, el vocalista Chris Martin levantó algunos rumores sobre la separación de la banda cuando dijo: "Este ''(premio) significa mucho para nosotros, especialmente ahora. Irán a ser muchos años antes de que nos vean de nuevo''". Luego, estas declaraciones fueron desmentidas por la discográfica del grupo [http://www.nme.com/news/22240 (Inglés) Coldplay speak out on split rumours].. Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends (2006-actualidad) Coldplay comenzó a trabajar en su nuevo álbum en diciembre de 2006. Brian Eno y Markus Dravs son los productores. La banda tomó un descanso de la producción y realizó un tour en febrero y marzo de 2007 por Sudamérica por primera vez. El Latin American Tour 2007 los llevó a Chile, Argentina, Brasil y México. Además la banda confirmó que el álbum tendría influencias hispánicas, después de haber grabado en iglesias y otras áreas de Latinoamérica y España durante y después del tour. Después de todo un año de trabajo, el 6 de diciembre de 2007, la banda hizo una actualización en su sito web oficial diciendo que el álbum estaba casi terminado y que la mezcla del mismo se estaba llevando a cabo en Nueva York. En un artículo de la revista online Rolling Stone, Chris anunció que el nombre del nuevo disco sería Viva la Vida (nombre tomado de un cuadro de la pintora mexicana Frida Kahlo) y estaría disponible el 17 de junio de 2008. Al siguiente día Coldplay anunció en su sitio oficial el título oficial, Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends. Chris Martin ha descrito el álbum como una nueva dirección para la banda; algo diferente de los anteriores 3 discos, a los que se refirió como una 'trilogía'. Algunas canciones en Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends, como "Violet Hill" contienen riffs de guitaras distorsionadas y tonos de blues. Martin ha comentado que este album no contiene falsete como los anteriores discos. El tema ha sido el primer single del disco y el video se filmó en Sicilia, Italia. Viva la Vida fue el segundo single del álbum, y fue lanzado exclusivamente en iTunes el 25 de mayo de 2008. Fue precisamente este segundo single el que desencadenó un acuso de plagio por parte de Creaky Boards, un grupo neoyorquino desconocido, 3 días despues de la salida al mercado de Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends. La banda lo negó mediante un comunicado y en la prensa se dió a entender que todo había sido fruto de un intento de Creaky Boards para conseguir protagonismo.Coldplay, acusado de plagio al tercer día de sacar su último disco Activismo social y político A pesar de la gran popularidad de Coldplay en todo el mundo, la banda se ha mantenido al margen de utilizar sus canciones en anuncios publicitarios. En el pasado, Coldplay rechazó multimillonarios contratos de Gatorade, Coca-Cola light y GAP, quienes querían utilizar las canciones Yellow, Trouble y Don't Panic respectivamente. De acuerdo a Chris Martin, "no seríamos capaces de vivir con nosotros mismos si vendiéramos los significados de las canciones de ese modo". Coldplay apoya a Amnistía Internacional; el vocalista Chris Martin es una de las celebridades que apoya al "comercio justo", siendo partícipe de la campaña Make Trade Fair de Oxfam hasta su disolución, después del concierto Live 8 (en el cual Coldplay participó) y la reunión del G-8 en Gleneagles, Escocia. Martin ha ido en viajes con Oxfam, para ver las condiciones de personas en hambruna, ha aparecido en sus campañas publicitarias, y es conocido por usar en su puño el logo de "Make Trade Fair" durante apariciones públicas, incluyendo los conciertos de la banda que lidera. Además, Martin se opuso a la invasión a Irak y apoyó en las elecciones presidenciales estadounidenses de 2004 al candidato demócrata John Kerry. Discografía *''Parachutes'' (10 de julio de 2000) :#1 (RU), #51 (EU) - 8,5 millones de unidades vendidas a nivel mundial *''A Rush of Blood to the Head'' (26 de agosto de 2002) :#1 (RU), #5 (EU) - 16 millones de unidades vendidas a nivel mundial *''X&Y'' (6 de junio de 2005) :#1 (RU), #1 (EU) - 12 millones de unidades vendidas a nivel mundial *''Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends'' (17 de junio de 2008) :#1 (RU), #1 (EU) Giras *U.S. Club Tour - (2001) *A Rush of Blood to the Head Tour - (2002-2003) *Twisted Logic Tour - (2005-2006) *Latin American Tour 2007 - (2007) *Viva la Vida Tour - (2008) Notas Enlaces externos *Página oficial de Coldplay (inglés) *Sitio oficial de los fans (inglés) *Sitio de los fans en Perú Categoría:Grupos de música de Inglaterra Categoría:Grupos de britpop Categoría:Grupos de la década de 2000 Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1990 Categoría:Ganadores de un Grammy Categoría:Coldplay Categoría:Grupos de rock alternativo